dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerith Gainsborough (Lycropath)
:A beautiful flower merchant who can hear the voice of the earth. She calls upon the spirit of the planet to protect herself." '' ''- '''Description' '''Aerith Gainsborough' is a heroine and character representing Final Fantasy VII. In the original game Aerith was the last of the ancient Cetra race and took it upon herself to aid AVALANCHE and Cloud in protecting the Planet. Her flirty and magnetic personality endeared her to the party and she began a budding romance with Cloud but met with a grim fate while she prayed for the magic Holy to stop Sephiroth in The Forgotten Capital. The always optimistic girl's gentle grace and delicate apperance masks her will of tempered steel. In the game's story mode, she took it upon herself to look after the younger warrior Vivi who was constantly plagued with the impending limitations of his limited lifespan and the cruel temptations of Xande and Kuja and clashed with the Zilart brothers with their deranged idea of the Promised Land. Later she along with Tifa aid Cloud in his duel with Sephiroth where she lets him know she never blamed him for her death. In the story opposed opposing villain was Kam'lanaut. Attire Aerith's default costume is identical to her original Final Fantasy VII appearance; a shin-length pink summer dress that buttons up at the front, with red lining and worn under a red bolero jacket. In addition to brown boots, she wears metal bracers on her wrists, and the lower portion of the dress is left unbuttoned to allow for easier movement. Aerith's first alternate outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of her and is known as the Maiden's Gown. She wears a pink bandeau dress with silver linings and a split along the front, a cropped, shoulder-less jacket with puffed sleeves, as well as pink and silver pointed high-heeled boots. Her hair ribbon is pink with blue-green polka dots, and is a different shape and knot from the ribbons in previous outfits. Aerith’s second alternate outfit the Floral Sundress is based on her summer dress as seen in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, a blue and white thigh-length dress over a red camisole, and white wedge sandals with pink straps. The dress is adorned by blue lace bows at the bust and waist, while a small corsage of flowers lines the left shoulder strap. Her hair ribbon is the same shape as her original ribbon, but is a more reddish hue of pink. Her Manikin is cyan and called the Imaginary Terrene Battle Aerith is a Gaian Guardian, her attacks are based on both limit breaks and materia magic from the original game. Her abilities are dominantly defensive in nature allowing her to refresh her Bravery, Assist Meter, EX Meter and in EX Mode even her HP as well as protect herself from many attacks. However, Aerith's offensive options are limited to a few earth spells and staff strikes. |} |} |} Equipment Aerith can equip Staves, Rods, Poles, Instruments, Books, Bangles, Hairpins, Ribbons, Hats, Robes and Clothes. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When battled in story mode an arrangement of Listen to the Cries of the Planet plays as the background music. Category:Square Characters